deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Welsh Longbowman vs Chu-Ko-Nu
Welsh Longbowman:Wales finnest long range killer,who fought in varies of conflicts in the Bristish Isle. VS Chu-Ko-Nu:China's lethal crossbowman who,made arrows rain upon enemies. Who...is..Deadliest?!? First,the Chu-Ko-Nu,the creation of the Chinese"repeating crossbow" is attributed to Chinese strategist Zhuge Liang, and it is recognized as one of the great unique innovations of history. Used during the Three Kingdoms period in China, the Chu-Ko-Nu functions much differently than was shown on the TV show Deadliest Warrior - although it does fire in a much faster than a traditional crossbow, it does not fire several bolts in rapid succession like a modern-day automatic weapon would. Instead, it fires several crossbow bolts with one pull of the trigger. One "magazine" of the Chu-Ko-Nu crossbow could contain from 10-15 crossbow bolts, usually allowing anywhere from 4-5 shots before the magazine would become exhausted and reloading would need to occur. The effective range of this weapon is around 60 m, although it can be fielded at a distance of 120 m. The bolts could be dipped in poison due to the low penetrating power of the arrows. Chu-Ko-Nu defeated the unlucky foes with: Now,The Welsh longbowmen served as a vital part of the English Army's ascendancy.Welsh archers,soldiers from Wales, which together with the Welsh medieval knights formed the backbone of the Welsh army. The bow used by the Welsh, made of them,and in contrast to how they were used later by the English from late 14th to 15th century.Welsh archers fired in serried ranks, often from ambushes. It is mentioned that during the battle of Abergavenny Castle, one arrow pierced the armor that covered the leg of the rider, passed through the saddle and the horse got into deep enough to kill him,Another battle they are mentioned are the Battle of Agincourt where the Welsh longbowmens,fought alongside with the English and Yeoman Archer,they defeated the French forces. The Welsh Longbowman fires back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Welsh Longbowman:This isn't hard,the longsword is longer and more powerful,the jian is only faster,but speed doesn't matter in this match. Mid:Edge Chu-Ko-Nu:The Zhua has longer reach and his power is just too scary,and is more intimidating weapon. Long;Edge Welsh Longbowman:Both are skilled long range killers,first I wanted to call it even,but then I change my mind and give it to the longbow,due the fact has longer range and has a bodkin arrows,on the other hand the repeating crossbow has poisoned bolts,which can be really nasty surprise to the Welshmen,also the repeating crossbow requires less training. Special:Edge Chu-Ko-Nu:The dao gam is lighter and is better because can be used as assassins dagger,and is more curved giving it a better slashing power. X-Factors: Armor:Welsh 74,Chu-Ko-Nu 67:The chainmail hauberk is one of the baddest armors,but not bad as leather lemmelar,but chu-ko-nu has iron helmet and the Welsh doesn't have one. Accuracy:Welsh 95,Cu-Ko-Nu 94:Both are great marksmans,but the Welsh get barely because the longbow requires training,and the crossbow don't requires. Intimidation:Welsh 79,Chu-Ko-Nu 89:This time the Chu-Ko-Nu gets this really easy,with weapons like the zhua,repeating crossbow and dao gam which are exotic and upredictable,also how you cannot be scared of giant troops shoting poisoned bolts to you? Brutality:Welsh 89,Chu-Ko-Nu 89:Both are some of the most brutal archers in history,killing mercilessly their enemies. Battle ends on 7th July Battle will be 1 vs 1 I will take only serious vote,don't spam and no rude or stupid comments! Who will be the winner Note:I'd like to thank Elgb33 for tolding me for the mid range arsenal. Battle Simulation It was long long day,the Welsh Longbowmans has defeated the English again and now they set a camp to rest in the mountains.They set their tent and set a fire to cook the rabbits and pheasants,which they caught in the morning.The Welsh longbowmans told the other(or our antagonist)to stay and if somebody comes near,while they search for more food.Not that far away between two boulders a Chu-Ko-Nu is walking slowly,he is tired,hungry and thirsty.After little bit more steps,he come up to the camp and he saw the Welshman.The Chu-Ko-Nu reacts fast and pulls out his crossbow,shooting a poisonous bolt at the longbowman but he heared something is flying at him,he turns and see a small man in leather armor with weird crossbow,first the Welshman laugh,but the Chinese answers with more bolts,but the Welsh grab his buckler and blocked some of it,but the last one hit him in the leg.The Welsh then aim with his longbow and release the arrow hitting the Chu-Ko-Nu in the upper torso,but the Chu-Ko-Nu rushed for his zhua."Dewch Ilwfrgi"(Come back you coward)Shouted the Welsh Longbowman.Then the Chu-Ko-Nu returned with his zhua,but the Welshman pulls out his warhammer and both charge at each other,the Welshman swung his warhammer twise but the Chinese dodge it.In the next moment the Chu-Ko-Nu swung his zhua smashing the buckler,but the Welsh Longbowman react with his warhammer fast,but so fast that he even hit the ground.Seeing his warhammer is stucked,he pulls out his dagger and longsword,first he throwed the dagger,hitting the Chu-Ko-Nu's arm.The Chinese crossbowman screams in pain,he dropped the zhua and pulls out the jian and he charge at the Welshman,both begin a dual with their respective blades.Dueling between 4 minutes,the Welshman spined around and knocked down the Chu-Ko-Nu at the grass,but the Chu-Ko-Nu reacts fast and kicks the Welshman in the chin,then the Chu-Ko-Nu gets up and slashed at the Welshman,but he failed.After blocking the attack,the Welshman charge at the Chu-Ko-Nu roaring in anger,but I the mean time the waited for the Welshman to come and surprisingly,the Welsh Longbowman was stabbed in in the neck with dao gam,seeing the Welshman is dead the Chu-Ko-Nu pulls out his dao gam and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion The Chu-Ko-Nu Crossbowmen won because was better trained and his zhua and his repeating Crossbow were better than the warhammer and the longbow of the Welsh Longbowman,also some people belived the Chu-Ko-Nu was better trained and more experienced than the Welshman. Category:Blog posts